


New Year of Being Happy

by Bini_28



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Relationship Study, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally the sappiest thing I ever wrote, uenoyama is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bini_28/pseuds/Bini_28
Summary: After Given preform at a New Year's Eve party, Haruki and Akihiko, who recently started dating, are left alone to figure out some stuff about their relationship.They are full of love, but determined to take things slowly, even though both of them want it to be more.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, mentions of Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	New Year of Being Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Since the movie came out I had a huge AkiHaru brainrot I love them so much and they make me happy, and we don't really get content of their established relationship in the manga
> 
> This fic is mostly canon compliant, except for the fact the timing is a bit different, and they get together in December and not in April. Everything else is the same, I just wanted to write about recent-couple-akiharu-in-new-years-eve
> 
> It is very very sappy, I hope you like it!

Haruki loved his band, he loved his parties and he loved dates people give a huge significance to. That's why he was so happy right now - Given was invited to play in a new year's eve event at a small, friendly venue. In the passing months, Mafuyu wrote a couple of new songs, just as beautiful as the first ones, but maybe less personal.

Haruki was thriving onstage, Given didn't have any live shows recently, and he missed the feeling of playing with his own band, as nice as his ex's band was, it was very different. There were some other bands who performed there, and Given went off stage at around 10PM. The evening was still long, so the four stayed in the venue, ordering chips and drinks.

In the past month or so, being in Given made Haruki extremely happy. It might be the fact that Mafuyu really got the hang of writing, Uenoyama was calmer, and Akihiko was at a much better place, but Haruki knew what made him the happiest - he was dating Akihiko, the man he longed for since forming the band. For months he tried to repress his feelings, making them fade away, but now, as he was ready to forgive and discovered the feeling was mutual, he realized more than ever how in love he was with the man currently sitting by his side, shoulders pressed against each other. 

Haruki wasn't in a relationship for almost three years, and he was overwhelmed by how amazing it felt. Knowing he is loved, that there's a person willing to change for him and be there if he needs something. Dating Akihiko was different from being a friend to him, but also the same, just much better. They took things slow, Akihiko was much more gentle, and there was a special intimacy between them.

As 11PM was nearing, Uenoyama got up. "Hey Mafuyu, we should go, my parents want us to return home before midnight," He said.

"Are you sleeping over, Mafuyu?" Haruki asked.

"Yeah." Mafuyu said. "His house is much closer, and anyway, Haruki, I think you would want some time alone, just the couple of you two," Mafuyu spoke casually, but Haruki felt heat flushing his face as he exchanged looks with Akihiko.

As far as he knew, neither of them told the younger members of the band about their relationship. Haruki felt he would divide the band, which currently includes two couples. But Mafuyu has his special talent of reading into people's relationships and figuring out what is going on. He asked Haruki about his crush on Akihiko before he actually told about it to anyone, and now he probably realized they are dating, between the blush constantly painting his face while next to Akihiko, the shy smiles and the "accidental" touches. They weren't exactly secretive about it.

"Wait, what?" Uenoyama asked, eyes traveling between the three. "Are you... You two...?"

Akihiko laughed and nodded, putting his hand on Haruki's shoulder. "We didn't get to tell you yet, but yeah," 

Uenoyama looked speechless, trying to stutter an answer. "When... How long... Wait, Haruki, do you like men?" he whispered. 

"Well, um, Akihiko's the only man I ever fell for," Haruki mumbled, blush deepening.  
"Uenoyama, I'm sorry, but you are telling me you thought this guy was straight?" Akihiko said, teasing both his boyfriend and the younger band member. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Haruki protested. 

"Sorry, Haruki, but no one who ever looked at you and thought you only like women, except apparently Uenoyama." Akihiko explained, "When you had long hair and put it up in every creative possible way, or your bass case no straight person would ever buy,"

"Okay, I get it, shut up!" Haruki covered his face in his hands. "Anyway, sorry for not telling you guys before,"

"so much for "no dating in the band", huh?" Uenoyama remarked, and Haruki shrugged, remembering how he scolded the younger couple, as they came to tell him about their relationship. 

"I think... If all of us are happy, then there's no problem," Mafuyu said so quietly it was barely audible over the music playing. Haruki nodded to agree.   
"Okay, we really have to go," Uenoyama said again, his face still puzzled from the discovery that apparently everyone in his band was gay. 

Haruki and Akihiko were left alone at their table at the venue. For a while, they stayed silent and enjoyed the music. The two of them, beer and music was exactly what Haruki needed to feel at ease. Still, something was bugging him.   
Haruki looked around at the venue, which was full of couples and couples-to-be with obvious tension between them he knew too well from two years of empty flirting. 

The nice silence, interrupted only by comments on the bands playing (In Haruki’s eyes, all of the drummers had been mediocre at best, compared to the genius next to him, and Akihiko claimed none of the bassists were as good as Given’s)

“I gotta have a smoke, are you coming?” Akihiko declared at some point. Haruki joined and followed, Akihiko holding him at his wrist and leading him out of the venue (they had “guest performer” badges so they could return whenever they wanted to), and didn't let go of it as the drummer led the way. 

Haruki and Akihiko never held hands properly. They used the excuse hand holding was also necessarily seen as romantic, especially between two college-aged students, so they could not be seen doing it in public - Akihiko grabbing his wrist could be seen as just leading the way, while Haruki still felt his warmth on his arm. Actually, when Haruki thought about it, it was a tender gesture, something a little childish and innocent and so unlike Akihiko.   
Akihiko was able to be tender, Haruki discovered at some point after they got together. He could be so gentle and kind, asking for Haruki’s consent before making any kind of move with him, even the most everyday stuff, like brushing a strand of hair behind Haruki’s ear, or leaning on the other’s shoulder. Haruki was grateful for the consideration, they took things slow, because both of them knew what could happen because of miscommunication between them.

Of course, sometimes Haruki’s emotions almost took the better of him, and all he wanted is to grab Akihiko’s shirt collar and kiss him with such passion they’ll both stumble and fall down on top of each other and not one millimeter of distance will remain between them. At the same time, he was afraid of initiating any form of romantic contact. After all this time, he was still afraid he wasn’t good enough for Akihiko, that he dated him only out of pity for the way he hurt the bassist before.

Akihiko made sure Haruki knew he was important and loved, but at the same time, Haruki kept feeling like he was holding his boyfriend back - he knew Akihiko never had a problem sleeping with people he just met, but here they are, bandmates for almost three years and boyfriends for a little less than a month (three weeks and six days, to be exact, or five, because until Haruki accepted Akihiko’s confession back at his apartment it was past midnight) and the closest they’ve been was a kiss on Haruki’s forehead, one time when he was crying into Akihiko’s chest at 2 in the morning, as the self doubt got to him again. Haruki tried not to be jealous of Akihiko’s previous relationships, as the drummer kept talking about how none of them were healthy, all a thing of the past. But what if he really wasn’t good enough? Just a person Akihiko liked spending time with, but not an actual boyfriend.

Haruki was deep in thought as Akihiko led him out of the venue, to a park close by, until he found a place in a partly secluded area, surrounded by a few trees and bushes, and only then let go of Haruki’s wrist and pulled out two cigarettes, offering one to Haruki who took it with a smile.

“We really had a great show today,” Haruki said after a few minutes of silent smoking. They sat down on the bench, not super close, but enough so their knees would bump into each other very often.

“You were amazing on the bass,” Akihiko complimented, and Haruki blushed. “Maybe playing support gave you more opportunities to practice,”

“Yeah, maybe,” Haruki said, surprised Akihiko brought up the other band, he usually hated talking about it. “But I play much better when I’m with you. I mean, Given. No, actually, mainly you,” Haruki was used to covering himself from being too affectionate to Akihiko after ages of being sure his love was unrequited, but he didn't need to hold back on compliments anymore. “Seriously, Akihiko, being with you makes me feel like I can do much more, like I need to be the best version of myself to… deserve you.”

“Haruki, Haruki…” Akihiko turned off his cigarette by dropping it on the pavement and stepping on it. “Didn’t I tell you so many times, you are amazing as you are, you light my life and make me feel like less of a mess than I actually am. You are always here for me, no matter what, so don’t go on and say someone as special as you doesn’t deserve me.”

“For once, I didn’t mean this as ‘I suck and aren't worth anything’, I just wanted to tell you how important you are to me!” Haruki replied, and shifted a little towards Akihiko, now his hip touched the hand Akihiko put on the bench. He raised it, looking at the watch on that wrist. 

“It’s almost midnight,” Akihiko said.

“Oh, wow, it’s late. Do you want to return inside?” Haruki asked, almost getting ready to get up from the bench.

"No, no,” Akihiko grabbed his wrist and he sat back again. Haruki sat back, but Akihiko didn’t let go. “Let’s stay here, so it can be just us.” Haruki finally realized - It was almost midnight, on the 31st of December. A new year would begin very soon. “Now let’s return to what you were just saying, that you don't suck and you are worth every good damn thing in this world,”

“Akihiko!” Haruki felt his cheeks heat despite the cold December night. “You- you really just did that-” 

“Yes, and I will keep doing it until you learn to accept compliments!” Akihiko smiled. Haruki noticed he changed his lip ring into a new, more delicate one. It was so beautiful and emphasised his grin, so Haruki could not help but to smile too.

“It’s not like you are any better at that!” Haruki protested. “You always act like you don’t understand how I can love you as much as I do, even though you’re… you, you're so loved by everyone, so I can only begin to hope my love is meaningful to you.”

Akihiko looked at Haruki with eyes softer than he ever saw. “Being with you gave me so much meaning, trying to be worthy for you, becoming someone who is independent and can be relied on. It’s all thanks to you. Yeah, I never had anything like that before.”

Haruki could cry at the moment, instead, he moved his held hand a bit until their fingers were entwined and squeezed it. Akihiko looked surprised, but squeezed back.  
“I am so happy our relationship is good for you. That’s what's most important to me. I am okay as long as I know you are here with me, happy.”

“You really should learn to think about yourself sometimes,” Akihiko said in a lighthearted tone. “I mean, I am very glad you care about my happiness, but I don’t want you to… I don't know, over exhaust yourself or give up on yourself trying to be good for me, or if I hurt you without realizing again and you will just swallow it because I’m okay with it? I would never, ever do that on purpose but what if I do, accidentally?” the seriousness rose in his voice as he kept talking.

“Akihiko, I’m a grown man, I know when stuff are bad for me, but I love you and if my love makes you happy, really, it’s worth everything, trust me I know how to stand up for myself,” Haruki said confidently, but as he thought about it, Akihiko had a point. Haruki always had a hard time seeing his own self value, and he thought he learned to limit harmful relationships after what happened with Akihiko just a few months earlier. But did he really change? As much as he wanted to say yes, Haruki knew how much of a people pleaser he is, and he never put himself first.

“I trust you, Haruki, but I just wanted to make sure nothing I do hurts you and you won’t tell me about it because you think I’ll be offended or something,” Akihiko sent another squeeze to Haruki’s hand. Holding hands with him, in this intimate situation, was much better and more comfortable than he imagined the both of them could be in.

“I will tell you if anything is wrong, I promise. So far everything has been so amazing, really, words can’t describe how happy I am,” Haruki said, and Akihiko cupped his cheek with his free hand. His palm was warm but the fingers cold from the night’s air, yet Haruki melted into the touch. They were so close, Haruki closed his eyes for a second, and then he realized something - Akihiko said it was almost midnight earlier. And midnight of the new year meant…

Were they about to kiss? 

Haruki felt his body tensing, and Akihiko's hand letting go of his face. He opened his eyes to see Akihiko, frustrated and rubbing his palms.

"Shit, Haruki, I'm so sorry, did I rush? I don't want to force you into doing anything, I just thought-" Akihiko started apologizing, but Haruki couldn't hear it. Backing out was his own stupid mistake, he wanted to kiss Akihiko more than anything in the world right now, even more than the new bass he was saving up to buy. He didn't know what took over him, maybe he was still scared of intimacy, maybe, in his mind, Akihiko was still out of his reach and dating him still felt like a dream.

"don't apologize!" Haruki called, reaching out to grab Akihiko's hand again. "You didn't do anything wrong! I do… I want…" He blushed deeply, and couldn't complete the sentence 'I want to kiss you'. Even though he did, he really did. They were so close and Akihiko was so beautiful. 

"Are you sure about it?" Akihiko's free hand returned to its previous position, on Haruki's cheek. The older guy was at a loss for words for a few seconds, so he just nodded. 

"I'm sorry I made you worry, I was just surprised" Haruki said then.

Akihiko opened his mouth to reply, and then the sky exploded with colorful lights. In the distance, Haruki could hear voices shouting and loud music playing. 

"We missed midnight," Haruki whispered, not one sure if Akihiko even heard him over the fireworks. He probably heard, because he laughed a little. 

"Screw midnight, we don't need these traditions, look at our relationship, hasn’t it been anything but traditional?” Akihiko said, his lips still spread in a smile. He pulled Haruki’s face a little closer, and Haruki wrapped the hand around the other’s back in a hug. He shivered a little, so he just feld tighter, and looked up through the few inches between them.

“I kinda like traditions, but I like what we have even more,” Haruki mumbled. “Happy new year, Akihiko,”

And then the distance closed between them, and waiting for four weeks actually seemed worth it, because in the cold night contrasted by Akihiko’s warmth, and the distant sound of fireworks, and the feeling of hard metal against soft lips, this new year seemed to be very happy indeed.


End file.
